


Hand in Hand

by InsertImaginativeNameHere



Series: Kuon/Yahiro awkwardness and screams [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Durarara!! SH
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, Handholding, M/M, cuteness, everything is awkward here, precious bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/pseuds/InsertImaginativeNameHere
Summary: After spending the day binging shows online, Kuon is about to leave when things don't exactly go as planned and he finds himself in too deep with no way back. Time to panic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These bbys are so cute and precious after writing them earlier I had to write more abt them. I unapologetically love Snake Hands so much and ughhhh Yahiro is important.
> 
> Sequel to a ficlet I wrote earlier which can be found here: http://insertimaginativenamehere.tumblr.com/post/152424636248/the-feel-of-fingers-brushing-together-by-accident  
> pls read it because it's super cute and it makes the beginning make more sense.

They were finishing up their binge-watch of mediocre shows and on top of that, it was getting late. Kuon didn’t really have a curfew, on account of not having parents and his sister didn’t mind what time he got home, said he could do what he liked. Still, it was safer to avoid being out too late; the past Slasher incidents and more recent Slugger attacks were a testament to that. When they finished the final episode, Kuon debated calling his sister and staying over at Yahiro’s place instead but decided against it. He wouldn’t be sure what to say if he did.

“Hey, dude, I need to get going,” he said, gently shifting Yahiro’s head off his shoulder.

“Do- do you want me to walk home with you?” Yahiro offered, genuine and sincere as ever. “Only- it’s uh…it’s getting dark and there are dangerous people out there and if anyone tries to hurt you-”

Kuon smirked. “I can take care of myself. Seriously.” Yahiro looked a little forlorn and Kuon felt a pang of guilt that he swiftly suppressed. “But thanks for the offer. Being personally walked home by Snake Hands, that’d be something.” He winked.

Yahiro reddened. Seriously? He was blushing  _ now _ ? They’d been curled up together holding hands for the better part of the evening and  _ this _ was what embarrassed Yahiro? He was ridiculous. Much as Kuon hated to admit it, it was endearing. And frustrating. Every time Yahiro did something like this he was so fucking adorable it made Kuon’s stomach turn slightly, that he was using this guy, and he was disgusted in himself. But then Yahiro knew about this and he chose to stick with Kuon anyway. He really was too pure for words, honestly.

Standing up to leave, Kuon walked toward the door. He was about halfway there when Yahiro interrupted with a sudden yell.

“Kuon! Wait!” He grabbed at his arm. Kuon turned to look at him and he blushed again, shifting nervously under the sudden scrutiny. “Uh- um- I wanted to say goodbye.”

Kuon blinked. That was all? Seriously, Yahiro. Get a grip. “Oh. OK. Goodbye? See you tomorrow?”

“I- uh- well-” It shouldn’t have been possibly for Yahiro to go any redder. Somehow he did. “I wanted to- uh- I wanted to…I thought that maybe...after today…and people normally…I don’t know…” He was fiddling with his hands relentlessly, refusing to look Kuon in the eye. “N-never mind. B-bye.”

“OK?” Kuon turned to go, rolling his eyes. Yahiro could be so weird and awkward sometimes. What a nerd. What was he even trying to articulate, huh? Something he’d wanted to do? After today…after cuddling up with Kuon for the day, holding hands like a couple…the thing people would normally do to say goodbye was…

Realisation hit Kuon just before he was out of the door, just before it would be too late.  _ Shit _ . Yahiro, nerdy, awkward little Yahiro, had been trying to figure out what the right move was next and he’d landed on a goodbye kiss. And Kuon hadn’t helped by just getting up to leave without another word. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe he should just walk now, see Yahiro tomorrow and pretend none of this had happened. Maybe it’d be best to continue their friendship as normal. It’d hurt Yahiro, though. He might even change his mind about hanging out with Kuon. Unlikely but wouldn’t this count as a sort of rejection? 

Kuon told himself if he wanted to keep using Yahiro, he needed to do this, rationalising his actions to the part of his mind that was screaming at him to leave.

He turned back to Yahiro, walking over, putting a hand to his cheek and pulling him close for the kiss. 

At least, that was what he  _ intended _ to do.

Instead, he found himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the fuck had just happened. 

“Kuon I’m sorry I’m sorry I panicked I didn’t mean to I’m sorry I’m really sorry-”

Oh yeah. He’d tried to kiss Yahiro. Whose anxiety could be pretty damn impressive. And he must have panicked and thrown Kuon instinctively. 

Sitting up with a groan, Kuon gazed up at Yahiro, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. “Ow, what the fuck Yahiro?”

“I’m sorry,” Yahiro said again insistently, eyes watering. “I’m s-so sorry please don’t be mad at me Kuon.”

Kuon sighed deeply. “I’m calling my sister.” Yahiro stopped in his tracks, cocking his head. “I’m staying here tonight. If you don’t mind.”

“B-but I just-”

“Yeah, and I should have warned you before I tried anything,” Kuon retorted, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Fuck it, I’m sorry. I can’t be mad at you, not about this shit. I know what happens when people catch you off guard. Next time I’ll tell you before I make a move, alright?”

Yahiro’s jaw practically hit the floor. “N-next time?” he asked tentatively.

“Yeah. Next time.” Kuon shrugged. “Look, I don’t mind that you freaked, alright? My fault.”

Yahiro was silent, then said quietly. “Nobody’s ever tried to kiss me before.”

_ Oh man. _ How did you reply to that? Your best friend (currently hovering in the region of almost something more, more than friends but not quite dating) casually mentions that this was his first experience with an almost kiss. And it ended up with the guy who tried flat on his back. Heh. There was an innuendo in there somewhere, and Kuon knew if he mentioned it Yahiro would blush again. Save that for later, then?

That also meant any kiss that they did exchange would be Yahiro’s first. No real surprise there.

Kuon got to his feet and slowly moved closer to Yahiro, who inched away in fear. “It’s okay, man. Look. I’m not hurt.”

“What if- what if I did hurt you?”

Kuon shrugged. “I guess this is just the risk I take to be your friend. And honestly, you usually have a reason. Knowing me, I’d probably deserve it.”

“Back home everyone was too scared of me to get close,” Yahiro said.

That made Kuon smile. “They were scared of you and you were scared of them.” He snorted. “Nobody who’s seen you trying to work up the courage to kiss someone could be scared of you, like, no offence man.”

“Thank you,” Yahiro replied sincerely. “I’m glad you’re not scared.”

Shit. Kuon was in way too deep now. The look of gratitude on Yahiro’s face was killing him. Such simple things made him happy, like someone saying he didn’t scare them and never would. Because these were things he hadn’t heard before, at least from anyone outside his family. 

Kuon felt compelled to plaster an idiot grin on his face and drape an arm around Yahiro’s shoulder. “Heh, it’s alright, man. When you live in Ikebukuro and all…besides, I know you. It’s all good.”

Yahiro nodded and swallowed nervously. “I- uh, could we- could we maybe try again with the-”

Kuon grinned. “With the kissing thing?” Yahiro nodded again and Kuon laughed. “God help any girl you try to flirt with.” Yahiro blushed. “Stop it with the blushing already, dammit!” Kuon groaned. “No. Stop. You’re absurdly cute. I hate that about you.”

“Sorry Kuon.”

“And don’t apologise!” 

“Sorry Kuon- wait, sorry, I’m sorry-”

Kuon rolled his eyes. “Yahiro, if it wouldn’t probably freak you out, I’d kiss you to shut you up.” Now  _ that _ stopped the apology train right in its tracks. Kuon grinned. “Was that fair warning?” Yahiro looked at him for what felt like an age before finally nodding. “Okay. I’m gonna kiss you now.” Slowly he moved close, reaching out and bringing Yahiro in, touching his face gently and grinning all the more as he saw him blush. Then he pressed their lips together softly, tentatively, being cautious not to spook Yahiro. That could be painful, as he’d found out. Yahiro, bless him, he had no idea what to do for a few seconds then he managed to figure out how to kiss back. A miracle, with this nerd. 

When they were done, Kuon pulled away and looked at Yahiro carefully. “How do you think that went?”

Evidently Yahiro had been struck completely speechless. Kuon waved a hand in front of his face and he jumped. “Aaah- it…it was good. Really good. You must have done this a lot, Kuon.”

Kuon laughed nervously, not wanting to admit this was actually the third time he’d kissed anyone ever and the first time he’d kissed a guy. “Yeah, I have. Lots of practise.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, hoping Yahiro would buy it. 

Of course he did. “Wow, that’s amazing.” 

“You uh-” Kuon coughed. “You weren’t so bad yourself, for a first-timer.”

Yahiro’s face lit up. “You really think?”

Kuon wished like hell he could say no to that face. It’d make his job a whole lot easier. “Yeah. Yeah, definitely.”

“Are you- are you going to call Nozomi now?”

Crap. Kuon had forgotten about that. He sent her a quick text instead and then put his phone away, looking back at Yahiro. “So, whaddaya think? You want to do this more often?”

“Like…uh, dating?” Yahiro asked.

Did he really have to spell it out? Apparently so. “Yes, Yahiro. Like dating.”

“You’re asking me out?”

He sighed deeply. “Yes, Yahiro. I am asking you out. Any part of this you don’t understand?”

Yahiro hesitated. “You’re still using me, aren’t you? This is part of that, isn’t it?”

“A bit,” Kuon said, shrugging. “If that’s a deal-breaker, then we can stay friends.” He didn’t want that. He wanted to kiss Yahiro again, see him blush, feel their hands wrapped together and intertwined, curl up and watch crappy movies together. He was in way too deep. He kept telling himself this was just being practical.

He was lying.

He knew he was.

Yahiro shook his head. “I’ve known you were using me for a long time. It doesn’t bother me. I’ve never been asked out before and I really do like you so…so yeah. I think we can try this.”

Kuon shook his head in disbelief. “Yahiro Mizuchi you are too pure for words. I hate it. I hate it so much. Ugh. You piss me off, you know that.”

Yahiro nodded, almost proudly. Ugh. “I know. Do you still want to date me?”

Kuon sighed. “Yahiro you adorable little shit ugh yes I want to date you.”

There was a beat. “So are we technically dating now, or do we have to have been on an actual date first?” 

Kuon groaned in frustration. “God, Yahiro, this was basically a date anyway. We’re dating. We’re definitely dating. Holy shit, we  _ are dating _ .” It sank in now. “Holy shit. That’s something.”

“Kuon?” Yahiro’s head was cocked, oh crap there was a question coming up. “Am I- am I your first boyfriend?”

Kuon wanted to big himself up and pretended he’d dated loads of people before now. That he was the cool guy Yahiro thought he was (and shit, Yahiro looked at him and saw a cool guy despite the obnoxious hair and the style and how blatantly idiotic he was, and the fact he was a terrible person 24/7). But he couldn’t. He shrugged. “Yeah, Yahiro. You are.”

Yahiro was quiet, then slipped his hand into Kuon’s, knitting their fingers together again. 

_ Note 1 - Yahiro really likes hand-holding. Bear this in mind for future reference. _

“So what now?” he asked, and honestly Kuon was asking himself the same question.  _ What now? _ He really hadn’t thought this far. He’d just made a stupid decision and he could have walked away until a moment ago, and now he was stuck here.

Stuck. Implying he didn’t enjoy it.

Well.

“Let’s go out for a late-night walk!” Kuon cried with all his usual fake enthusiasm. “C’mon Yahiro!”

“It might be dangerous.”

“And it might be fun!” 

“Okay,” Yahiro conceded. “I don’t mind. Sure.”

“Then let’s go!”

They left Yahiro’s apartment and walked through the city streets, still hand in hand. Yahiro resting his head on Kuon’s shoulder again.

_ Note 2 - Yahiro likes resting his head on your shoulder. This is important. Because it’s too fucking adorable and should be made illegal immediately. _

He sighed blissfully and Kuon saw he was smiling and shitshitshit was he cute.

Kuon took a deep breath and managed to return a grin.

Internally, he was screaming.

God, he was so fucked.

_ RIP Kuon Kotonami _ he thought sourly  _ cause of death: started dating Yahiro Mizuchi. Beyond saving. Rest in fucking pieces, asshole _ .

And then he grinned, squeezed Yahiro’s hand, and walked back with him to his place.

Hand in hand.

_ Together _ .


End file.
